


Helden und ihre Schwächen

by KMZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Jeder Held hat eine Schwäche. Theseus Scamander kommt als Held aus dem Krieg nach Hause und trifft endlich seinen kleinen Bruder Newt wieder. Die Weichen für das zukünftige Verhältnis der beiden Brüder werden neu gestellt.





	Helden und ihre Schwächen

„Nun komm endlich runter, Newt! Dein Bruder ist zurück! Willst du ihn nicht begrüßen?“  
Newt stand immer noch am Fenster. Natürlich hatte er gesehen, dass Theseus zurück war. Er hatte seinen Bruder doch auf das Haus zulaufen sehen. Wie sollte das denn verborgen bleiben? Seit Tagen waren alle im Haus ganz aufgeregt, denn Theseus kam als Held aus dem Krieg zurück. Er würde keine Sekunde Ruhe haben, dachte Newt voller Mitgefühl für seinen älteren Bruder, von dem er nicht mehr richtig wusste, wie er aussah. Was natürlich Unsinn war, denn er könnte sich jederzeit ein Bild ansehen. Eins von denen, die überall im Haus herumstanden. Aber das meinte Newt nicht.  
Newt wusste nicht mehr, wer Theseus war. Jetzt, mit Einundzwanzig Jahren hatte er begriffen, dass er nie wusste, wer Theseus überhaupt war. Sein Bruder war acht Jahre älter als er und sie hatten somit nie gemeinsame Interessen, ganz im Gegenteil. Wie viele Menschen, belächelte auch T., wie er ihn als kleiner Junge immer ehrfurchtsvoll nannte, seine Liebe zu den Tierwesen. Auch jetzt turnte ein Bowtruckle auf seinem Hemdkragen herum. Zieh dich schick an, Newt, hatte seine Mutter von ihm gefordert. Als würde er zu einem Ball gehen! Dabei war es nur Theseus, der nach Hause kam. Er hatte sich dem Willen seiner Mutter gebeugt, scheucht Malvin, den Bowtruckle in seine Deckung, die im Kragen seines Hemds war, und ging sehr langsam nach unten. Irgendwie fürchtete er sich seinem Bruder zu begegnen und verstand überhaupt nicht, warum das so war. Dabei sollte er sich freuen ihn zu sehen. Das tat er sogar irgendwie, auf eine seltsame Weise, über die er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Wie er geahnt hatte, wurde Theseus schon unter den Gästen herumgereicht und musste alle umarmen. Das tat Theseus gern. Sein Bruder teilte immer gern und großzügig seine Freundlichkeit und kam nun auch auf ihn zu. Sein Lächeln war offen und auch wenn er dünn und mitgenommen aussah, so strahlten seine grau-grünen Augen wie immer.  
„Newt!“, rief er aus und zog ihn in seine Arme. Es war eine feste und sehr herzliche Umarmung, die typisch für seinen Bruder war.  
„Sei … vorsichtig!“, murmelte Newt, weil er um Malvin besorgt war, der irgendwo unter seinem Kragen war.  
„Warum? Bist du jetzt ein Mädchen, Newt?“, flüsterte Theseus ihm liebevoll ins Ohr und lachte leise. Newt wandte sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah zur Seite.  
„Schön, dass du zurück bist“, sagte er leise. Sein Bruder tätschelte liebevoll seine Wange.  
„Bist groß geworden, Newt.“  
„Was Unsinn ist, denn als du gegangen bist, war ich schon so groß wie jetzt“, murmelte Newt verlegen. Theseus machte ihn ständig verlegen und er hasste es. Seine Mutter riss Theseus nun an sich und damit war Newt frei. Er hob den Kopf, lauschte entsetzt seinem rasenden Herzschlag und holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Seine Mutter hatte ein riesiges Willkommensfest für den Kriegsheimkehrer organisiert. Niemand würde merken, wenn er nicht dabei war. Alle würden sich um seinen Bruder scharren und er gönnte es ihm von ganzen Herzen. Allerdings sah Theseus gerade nochmal über seine Schulter und rief ihm zu:  
„Wir reden später, Newt, ja?“ Ihre Augen trafen sie sich und Newt nickte. Sie sprachen nie miteinander. Über was auch? Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam, gar nichts. Und doch waren sie Brüder und es gab da diese Verbindung, wie sie nur Geschwister haben konnten. Newt zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück und beschloss nicht auf Theseus zu warten.

Theseus genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und war heilfroh wieder zu Hause zu sein. Über die letzten Jahre dachte er lieber nicht nach. Es würde Zeit brauchen, doch irgendwann würde er die schrecklichen Erlebnisse tief in sich vergraben haben und leben können wie zuvor, hoffentlich. Newt zu sehen, war das Schönste an allem. Eigentlich hatte er nur durchgehalten, weil sein kleiner Bruder daheim auf ihn warten würde. Newt brauchte ihn doch, er war schließlich acht Jahre jünger, auch wenn das langsam keine Rolle mehr spielte, wie er gerade gemerkt hatte. Newt hatte sich kaum verändert. Er war immer noch der introvertierte, schüchterne Junge, dem es schwer fiel anderen in die Augen zu sehen oder überhaupt einen Konversation zu bestreiten. Dabei mochte er seine Unsicherheit so gern und ließ selten eine Gelegenheit aus ihn verlegen zu machen. Weil es sein Herz klopfen ließ, weil es ihn atemlos machte. Sein kleiner Bruder. Ob er immer noch mit diesem Mädchen Leta Lestrange befreundet war? Es gab so viele Sachen, die er in Erfahrung bringen musste, um zu wissen, wer er war und wohin sein Leben ihn nun führen würde.  
Es gab viel zu erzählen und er musste ununterbrochen essen. Erst spät am Abend konnte Theseus sich losreißen. Die Gäste ließen ihn nur ungern gehen. Newt war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Er verstand ihn, denn diese Art Menschenansammlung war seinem kleinen Bruder ein Grauen. Trotzdem war er irgendwie traurig. Hoffentlich war er noch wach? Seine Gäste feierten ohne ihn weiter, als er nach oben ging, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Mutter hatte ihn in seinem alten Kinderzimmer einquartiert und sie hoffte, dass er wieder hier wohnen würde. Das würde jedoch nicht der Fall sein. Es wäre schräg und sehr gefährlich.  
Nicht nur, weil er als Auror arbeiten würde.

Newt lag mit einem Buch im Bett und las. Malvin blätterte ihm die Seiten um und er grinste jedes Mal, weil es so niedlich war. Mit dem Klopfen an der Tür begann auch sein Herz wild zu klopfen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Theseus einfach ins Bett gegangen wäre.  
„Ja?“, rief er leise und sein Bruder trat ein. Er hatte schon seinen Schlafanzug an, ein hässliches gestreiftes Ding.  
„Schläfst du, Newt?“  
„Nein, komm rein.“ Theseus setzte sich auf die andere Seite seines Bettes, lehnte sich an die Wand und sah ihn an.  
„Sie haben dich da unten vermisst, Newt.“  
„Nein, haben sie nicht.“  
„Stimmt“, gab sein Bruder grinsend zu. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Gut, wie du siehst“, lächelte Newt verlegen und wich gleich wieder den forschenden Augen seines Bruders aus.  
„Du beschäftigst dich immer noch mit deinen Tierchen, wie ich sehe …“ Er hielt seine Hand hin und Newt setzte ihm vorsichtig Malvin auf die Handfläche. Der Bowtruckle wehrte sich ein wenig, bis Newt ihm zuflüsterte:  
„Keine Angst, Theseus gehört zu den Guten, du kannst ihm vertrauen.“ Malvin seufzte leise und tat Newt den Gefallen, dabei schien er überdrüssig die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Dressierst du sie?“  
„Nein, Theseus, sie sind meine Freunde. Ich versuche sie zu verstehen und sie … versuchen vielleicht auch mich zu verstehen.“  
„Du weißt es also nicht so ganz sicher?“, fragte sein älterer Bruder schelmisch nach und beobachtete mit glänzenden Augen wie Malvin ein wenig trotzig auf seiner Handfläche stand und sich begaffen ließ, als wäre er ein Zootier.  
„Nicht so ganz sicher, nein. Ich forsche noch.“  
„Ich werde nach London ziehen, Newt …“, sagte sein Bruder plötzlich ernst. Newt war in diesem Moment total erleichtert und bekümmert zur selben Zeit.  
„Auch wenn Mutter denkt, ich werde hier bleiben, das kann ich nicht, verstehst du?“ Theseus tat ja gerade so, als wenn er ihn angebettelt hätte, dass er hier bei ihm blieb.  
„Ich verstehe das.“ Allerdings ahnte Newt, dass er den wahren Grund überhaupt nicht verstand. Sein Bruder sah ihn sehr ernst an und gab ihm Malvin zurück. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände und Theseus zog seinen zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Newt sah irritiert, wie sein Bruder errötete.  
„Willst du mitkommen? Wir könnten uns eine Wohnung teilen?“, fragte sein Bruder. Er hörte sich so an, als hätte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht und sprach nur eine spontane Idee aus. Newt war sprachlos. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Was?“, fragte er belegt.  
„Na, warum nicht? Wir sind Brüder und … oder warte, bist du jetzt etwa fest mit diesem Mädchen zusammen? Leta Lestrange.“  
„N … Nein, bin ich nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde.“  
„Ah gut, dann steht deinem Umzug nach London doch nichts im Weg, oder?“ Theseus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es war eine seltsame Unterhaltung, denn nach wie vor hatten sie sich eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen und trotzdem war da etwas zwischen ihnen, was warm und gut war. Newt lächelte verhalten. Die Vorstellung fand er nicht übel, aber er hatte andere Pläne.  
„Das geht leider nicht, T.“  
„Weshalb? Ich werde dich nicht herumkommandieren, wie Mutter, das weißt du doch.“ Newt lachte leise und Theseus Herz machte Saltos. Newt lachte so selten und wenn, war es wie Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf einmal. Wie könnte er seinen kleinen Bruder, der so besonders war, nicht lieben?!  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich wollte nur … ein wenig reisen, um die Tierwesen zu studieren und sie zu katalogisieren.“ Seine Enttäuschung ließ sich kaum verbergen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen ihn so in der Nähe zu haben und es wäre falsch. Die Rechnung für seine sehnsüchtigen Gedanken bekam er sofort.  
„Verstehe“, sagte er leise.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht will, aber …“  
„Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Newt. Es war nur eine Idee gewesen, nicht mehr. Wann geht es los?“  
„Nächsten Monat.“ Newt sah ihn unsicher an aber Theseus lächelte herzlich, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse auf ihn war.  
„Erzähl mir doch, wo du überall hin willst und was du vorhast, ja?“  
Noch nie hatte Theseus ihn etwas so Privates gefragt. Es war so außergewöhnlich, dass sein älterer Bruder sich für seine Belange interessierte, dass Newt ein paar Momente die Worte fehlten.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst …“, sagte Theseus leise und schob seine Beine unter die Decke. Unsicher begann Newt zu erzählen und sein Bruder hörte zu. Manchmal unterbrach er ihn mit interessierten Fragen und so verbrachten sie beinah zwei Stunden. Newt war glücklich.  
Ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren hatte Theseus echtes Interesse an ihm und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Begeisterung.

Und seine Augen glänzten, sah Theseus. Er konnte sich kaum an Newt satt sehen und hoffte, dass er dieses Bild seines enthusiastischen, leidenschaftlichen Bruders niemals vergessen würde. Er wusste, dass sich Newt von ihm oft missverstanden und vernachlässigt fühlte und er hatte recht damit. Wenn er ihm doch sagen könnte, wie er ihn liebte. Aber das dürfte er nicht und so müsste er ihn auf Abstand halten und ihn als den kleinen, ein wenig exzentrischen Bruder behandeln, um den er sich zwar kümmern würde, doch an dem er kein echtes Interesse hatte. Es war nie anders gewesen und würde nie anders sein.  
„Das klingt gut, Newt“, sagte er ein wenig traurig. „Und willst du anschließend nicht im Ministerium in der Strafverfolgung arbeiten?“ Newts Augenbrauen schoben sich unwillig zusammen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
„Was auch immer du tust, ich werde für dich da sein.“  
„Ich weiß, Theseus.“  
Nein, tust du nicht, dachte Theseus, schwieg aber und sah Newt nur an. Es war eine sonderbare Stimmung entstanden. Zwischen Traurigkeit und hoffnungsvoller Begeisterung hingen ihre Blicke ineinander fest.  
„Warum bist du nicht fest mit Leta zusammen?“  
Newt zuckte die Schultern und sah zur Seite. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu sprechen. Die Sache mit Leta war nie einfach gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie sein. Mit seinem Bruder darüber zu sprechen, würde nichts ändern und es fühlte sich nicht so gut an. Theseus‘ Beine lagen neben seinen und er spürte seine Wärme. Sie machte ihn schläfrig und glücklich.

„Vielleicht sind wir nicht füreinander geschaffen …“, flüsterte Newt und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Newt liebte Leta, das spürte Theseus genau. Das Mädchen selbst, kannte er kaum, hatte sie nur ein paarmal hier getroffen. Sie hatte eine ambivalente Ausstrahlung und schien seinen Bruder eher unglücklich als glücklich zu machen.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie treffe? Sie wohnt doch auch in London, oder?“  
Newt sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen verständnislos an.  
„Warum denn?“  
„Na ja, um ihr ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen, wie sie zu dir steht.“ Newt blinzelte nur beunruhigt.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dich benutzt und dir weh tut, Newt.“ Es war die Wahrheit, die er sagte, auch wenn es für Newt anders aussah. Aber das war Absicht. Eine schreckliche Absicht, die darin bestand den kleinen Bruder von sich fernzuhalten, obwohl er nichts lieber wollte, als nahe bei ihm zu sein.  
„Theseus? Was soll das?“  
„Eine Lestrange ist von Haus aus nicht zu unterschätzen, das wissen wir doch beide. Lass mich mit ihr reden.“ Newt war sprachlos.  
„Wer bist du?“, keuchte er nach einem erschütterten Schweigen.  
„Dein Bruder, der schlimme Erfahrungen von dir fernhalten will. Wenn sie dich lieben würde, wäre sie fest mit dir zusammen. So hält sie dich doch nur hin. Lass mich mit ihr sprechen und ich sage dir anschließend, ob sie dich liebt. Vertrau mir, Newt!“, sagte er verschwörerisch. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber Newt war in manchen Dingen einfach so naiv und weltfremd, dass jemand auf ihn achten musste. Jemand, der ihn wirklich liebte. Er.

Theseus hatte vermutlich recht. Er selbst sah schon länger nicht mehr klar, was Leta betraf. Es war ein Auf und Ab. Heute super schön, einen Tag später total kompliziert. Vielleicht musste ihm einfach mal jemand die Wahrheit sagen. Er traute seinem älteren Bruder durchaus zu, dass er aus Leta herausbekommen konnte, wie sie zu ihm stand, ob sie ihn wirklich liebte, oder ob er nur ihr Hobby war oder vielleicht auch nur eine Erinnerung an alte Zeiten. Sein Bruder meinte es nur gut und er vertraute ihm.  
„Gut, triff dich mit ihr“, sagte er lustlos. Sein Bruder stand nun auf und streckte sich.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Newt, ich werde feinfühlig sein und denke immer daran, dass ich das nur tue, weil ich …“ Er beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Weil ich meinen kleinen Bruder sehr liebe“, flüsterte Theseus rau in sein Gesicht, was ganz nah war. So nah, dass Newt noch den Rasierschaum riechen konnte, mit dem sein Bruder sich vorhin rasiert hatte. In Newts Gesicht prickelte es und er hob ein wenig das Kinn, weil er Mavin ein wenig zwischen Kragen und Hals eingequetscht hatte. Im selben Moment trafen sich ihre Lippen. Es war keine Absicht, weder von Theseus, der der verführerischen Nähe seines Bruders nicht rechtzeitig entkommen war, noch von Newt, der nur seinen Bowtruckle nicht zerquetschen wollte.

Der Kuss war, was er war. Eine Bezeugung von Liebe und Zugehörigkeit. Newt war wie erstarrt und gelähmt von all den absurden Empfindungen, die durch ihn hindurch rauschten. Angefangen von dem irren Gefühl von Wärme, bis zum Gedanke, dass es sich bei Leta niemals so angefühlt hatte.  
Er war zutiefst verwirrt.  
Theseus war ebenso schockiert, über das Entgegenkommen seines Bruders, was er niemals erwartet hatte (wenn auch ersehnt), über die Hitze in seinem Körper und die überwältigende Traurigkeit, die ihn sofort überkam, als er sich von ihm löste.  
Ganz durcheinander sahen sie sich an. Theseus atmete schnell und ging dann zur Tür.  
„Warte!“, rief Newt, als sein Bruder nach der Türklinke griff.  
„E … erzähle das lieber niemand, bitte, Theseus“, flüsterte er belegt und mit rotem Gesicht.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Versprochen, Newt!“, sagte er fest und sah ihn noch einen Moment ernst an.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie so vertraut miteinander waren.  
Theseus traf sich mit Leta, merkte schnell, dass sie an Newt keineswegs dieses intensive, exklusive Interesse hatte, wie sein Bruder an diesem Mädchen und nutzte die Chance Leta für sich zu gewinnen, aus dem einzigen Grund, damit sie Newt nicht weiter hinhalten und weh tun könnte. Es war sehr einfach und er hatte ein abgrundtief schlechtes Gewissen, vor allem Newt gegenüber. Die eine Nacht, in der sie sich so nahe waren, war wundervoll gewesen. Jetzt herrschte zwischen ihnen eine Eiszeit, die alles einzufrieren schien. Dabei liebte er Newt mehr als alles andere. Aber er würde immer wieder tun, was getan werden musste, um ihn zu beschützen. Auch, wenn er nie einen Dank bekommen würde. Große Brüder taten das für kleine Brüder.  
Der Kuss war sein Lohn, den er immer und ewig in seinem Herz tragen würde.

Newt konnte seinem Bruder nie verzeihen, dass er ihm Leta gestohlen hat und ihn darüber auch noch belogen hat. Aber dieser Kuss blieb in Newts Erinnerung nicht nur sehr lebendig, sondern war ein Rätsel, was er nie lösen konnte. Vielleicht könnte er, wenn er auf Theseus zugehen würde, doch das schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein.

Und dann trafen sie sich 1928 wieder.


End file.
